Past Infractions
by lifesaver55
Summary: Finding out your family isn't all it's cracked up to be puts Bosco, Seajae and all of the 55 friends and family in danger!
1. Labor Of Love

As always I don't own anything. Not Third Watch characters or the ones from USA Networks Pacific Blue that's been long canceled but I loved the characters and tend to use them and bend them to use with my Third Watch friends.  
  
Past Infractions  
  
Chapter ONE-Labor of Love  
  
"Kim.....you need to push." Seajae looked at Jimmy. "Kim....I know this is the last place you wanted to have this baby but sweety we need to deliver him now." Kim looked at her husband and her best friend at the end of the bed. She was suppose to be in a hospital not her mother's house with just Jimmy and Seajae.  
  
"You both are nuts if you think I'm having this baby here." Kim pushed back agaist the head boad. "I need a hospital with nurses and doctors at my beck and call."  
  
"It ain't happening Kim. You waited too long and now you got me and Jimmy. Bosco's on his way but he's going to miss all the fun now stop being a woos and let's have this baby."  
  
"Niether one of you is qualified to deliver a package let alone a baby."  
  
"Kim your husband's a fire man and I'm a cop. We get training on this at least once in our careers."  
  
"Yeah we got a pamphlet once......I think I read it." Seajae looked at Jimmy.  
  
"Your not helping me Jimmy." Seajae took the gloves from her case on her belt and put them on. "Come on Kim it's a walk in the park. I heard the third ones just slide on out."  
  
"Your so not funny Boscorelli." Kim relaxed a little. "You promise you won't let anything happen to us?"  
  
"Kim when have I ever let you down?" Kim knew she was right. Seajae would't let anythign happen to her or her baby. "Just relax." Sirens wailed in the back ground. "Let's see if you can beat Carlos and Erin to the punch. Who would you rather be the one down here anyway? Me or Carlos?" She felt Kim relax and take a deep breath. "That's it Kimmy show him who's boss." Clamping down on Jimmy's hand Kim pushed hard. "That's it count to ten and relax." Sejae smiled. "He's got a head full of black hiar just like his daddy. Now we need to do this again. Deep breath and push." The sounds of sirens grew closer and were nearly drowned out by the wail of the newest member of the Doherty family. "It's a boy Kim. You and Jimmy have a son."  
  
"A boy." Tears fell down Jimmy's cheeks as he looked at the red, wiggling child on his wife's chest. He looked at Seajae. "Thank you."  
  
"It was all you my friend. All you." Seajae took off the gloves and left the room. She sat down on the coffee table in the living room as Carlos and Erin came in. "She's in the bedroom." Bosco and Doyle came in behind them.  
  
"You ok?" Bosco came and sat across from her.  
  
"Your late." She looked at him. He smiled in the way she could never get mad at.  
  
"I got caught in traffic." He took her hands in his. "You did good."  
  
"I was scared out of my mind." Jimmy came out of the bedroom carring the baby.  
  
"Looky here Sean. Your Uncle Bosco finally made an appearence." Bosco stood up and went to Jimmy and the baby. "It's great when your babies come out looking like you." Jimmy smiled.  
  
"Smart ass." Bosco laughed and looked at the tiny bundle. "You did good Jimmy. Real good." He turned to Seajae who was looking at the baby with a longing in her eyes that couldn't be missed. This was hard for her. Being around babies. Soon the house would be full of them. Kelly and Joey were days away from having one of thier own and just yesterday Alex declaired that she not Ty would be giving birth to thier next child sometime before spring. They watched as Erin and Carlos rolled the new mother passed. Kim took Seajae's hand.  
  
"Thank you for being here when I need you. You always seem to know." Seajae smiled.  
  
"When you call me and tell me your water broke and I have five seconds to get here, some how I knew."  
  
"And you got here. Thank you......for making me see that this......he would be ok." Seajae had forgotten the coversation some eight months ago about god doing things for a reason.  
  
"You knew it would be."  
  
"No......but I know now." She sqeezed Seajae's hand one more time and then let Carlos and Erin take her away.  
  
"I'm ready for a beer." She looked at her watch. Three more hours till her watch was over. So much for that thought. " Turning to Bosco and Joey she was about to see if they wanted to get something to eat but Joey's phone rang.  
  
"Yeah.....I'm on my way." He hung up. "Kelly.......her water just broke. Tatianna is driving her to the hospital. We have to meet them there." He took off his radio and called it in.  
  
"Looks like we have a baby boom." They all headed out the door and to the hospital.  
  
Amber Jean Doyle was born two hours later. Seajae stood looking at her and Sean Matthew Dorherty. They were so beautiful. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sully.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He put his hands on her sholders.  
  
"Angle starts school next week. You feeling a little sentamentil?"  
  
"A little." Seajae looked at the babies one last time and then turned to Sully. "I've got a ton of paper work to do."  
  
"I'll drive you back." They walked down the hall past the room that Kim and Kelly shared. "You want to say good-bye?"  
  
"Already done." Sully wasn't sure what was going on in Seajae's head but he wasn't sure he was going to like it when he found out. He knew having new babies around might make her sad. He saw the way she looked longingly at Owen when Carlos and Peggy brought him around.  
  
"Seajae I know you'll tell me it's all okay but....really are you fine?" She stopped at Sully's car and looked at him.  
  
"I guess I feel like.......I'm not the woman I should be. I mean I really don't think I would have any more kids but the fact that I can't makes it that much more harder to bear."  
  
"I never understood the why people felt that they needed to reproduce to feel like they accomilshend something in life. After all I've seen I was never going to bring a child into this world. Then I met Tatianna and I wanted things with her that I never wanted before." Sully looked at Seajae. "You and Bosco have what a lot of people would call perfection. Three kids a great place to live, jobs you love. Just think about all those kids who don't have anyone and if it wasn't for couples who couldn't have kids....well where would they be?"  
  
"Thank's Sully. I guess sometimes I need another perspective on things." They got into the car. "Are you and Tatianna having another one?"  
  
"Two is good." Sully pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Seajae's phone rang.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Dr. Boscorelli from what I hear."  
  
"Funny Faith. Is there a reason for you calling or is this a pure harrasment call."  
  
"I got a call from the Santa Monica Police Department. They were looking for you or Bosco. I have a number."  
  
"Okay give it to me."  
  
"617-555-8788 Lt. Calloway."  
  
"Thanks Faith. Me and Sully are headed in."  
  
"See you soon." Seajae hung up. She wondered what the Santa Monica Police Department wanted with her and Bosco. She dialed the number.  
  
"Santa Monica PD, Pacific Blue Division."  
  
"Lt. Calloway please."  
  
"Who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"Seajae Boscorelli, NYPD."  
  
"One moment please." Seajae looked at Sully. "One crisis after another."  
  
"Sgt. Boscorelli."  
  
"Yes. Lt. Calloway, I got a message you called."  
  
"Yeah......We have a dead body here. The only thing we found on it is a few business cards. Yours, your husbands and a contractor named Micheal Boscorelli out of Albany."  
  
"That's strange. No ID?"  
  
"Nope, just your cards."  
  
"Can you fax me a photo?"  
  
"Yeah I can do that. He's a man in his early sixties. We found him on the beach. Looks like a heart attack."  
  
"I'll give you a call after I get the photo and tell you what I know. Do you have the fax number at the precient?"  
  
"Yeah....I pulled it up. I be waiting for your call." Seajae hung up just as they were pulling into the station lot.  
  
"Bad news?"  
  
"Dead bodies with our names on it. They found a body. The only ID were mine, Bosco's, and Mikey's business cards."  
  
"Not a good thing I'm thinking." They got out of the car. "Who do you think it is."  
  
"Jackson called me this morning so I know it's not him. I don't think we know anyone else that fits the description." They walked up the steps just as Bosco pulled up. He left Doyle at the hospital to be with Kelly. "Hey cowboy. How's woking alone?"  
  
"Boring and lonely." He grabbed Seajae's hand and pulled her close for a kiss. "You got a lot of work done today I see."  
  
"Well you know when your as popular as I am." They walked into the station and Faith was standing at the front desk.  
  
"Hey, you guys look like you need a break."  
  
"Birthing babies takes alot out of you. I'm expecting a fax from the Santa Monica PD."  
  
"Just got it." Faith handed it to Seajae. She looked at it.  
  
"Bosco........" The face was familer but she couldn't place the name. "Do you know this guy?" She handed him the picture. Bosco took it and looked at it. His face turned an ashy shade.  
  
"Yeah......I know him. He....He was my father." He sat down on the bench in front of the desk. "I always wondered where the hell he disappeared to." Bosco stared at the picture in front of him. Anthony Boscorelli had been a stranger to him for years. He wasn't sure if he should grive for him or not. "I guess........" He looked at his wife and friends. "I guess I need to go bring him home." Seajae went and sat next to him. She put his arm around him.  
  
"You want me to go?"  
  
"No......the kids and all."  
  
"Bosco we can handle it. This isn't something you should do alone." Faith came around the desk. "Emily's home till the week end. We'll take the kids." Seajae kissed his cheek.  
  
"I better call Lt. Calloway and tell him." She stood up and went to her office and sat behind her desk and dialed the number Faith had given her earlier. Bosco had never said much about his dad after the counsuling he had. But she knew he was alwasys there. Always making Bosco think about the kind of father he wanted to be. "Lt. Calloway, Seajae Boscorelli."  
  
"That was quick. I wasn't expecting to hear from you until morning."  
  
"Yeah well we work fast in this neck of the woods. Your DOA is Anthony Boscorelli. My husbands father."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I never met the man and it's probly best I didn't from what I've heard about his parenting skills. We'll be on a flight in the morning to come claim the body."  
  
"Sounds good. Why don't you come here and sign the paper work and I'll get you a ride to the morge from here."  
  
"That sounds good. And thank you for calling."  
  
"Well when I find a cops card on a body first thing I think of is informant. With the New York address I figured someone might be looking for him."  
  
"Thanks again LT. We'll see you tomorrow." Seajae hung up and turned on her computer. She wondered what Anthony Boscorelli was doing in California and how long he'd been there.  
  
"He was running from the Mob." Seajae jumped when she heard Bosco behind her. She turned to look at him.  
  
"How long did he go?"  
  
"Just after Mom died. There was nothing for him here. Mikey and me wouldn't have anything to do with him."  
  
"You never talked about him after......"  
  
"After I found out I didn't have to be like him. What was there to talk about? I didn't care where he was. He called to say he was sorry about Ma and said he'd be leaving." He sat on the corner of Seajae's desk. "Now no one has to worry about him anymore." Bosco looked at the picture of him and the kids on Seajae's desk. He picked it up and looked at it. He rarly raised his voice at the three of them let alone a hand to them. He wished his father had had the courage to get some help. Maybe he and Mikey would of been different.  
  
"He made you the man you are weather you like to admit it or not. You and Mikey.......you turned out just fine."  
  
"With your help." He set down the picture. "You ready to go home?"  
  
"Yeah......I need to stop in the locker room." Shutting down her computer Seajae got up and grabbed her purse and jacket. Bosco followed her into the locker room. He grabbed her and pushed her agaist the wall and kissed her. He needed to feel her warmth. Her strength. It was nearly dark in the locker room. It was late and most of the night shift was on the road. Bosco let his hands roam her body and his kisses drowned her sences. He took her holster and he phone off her waistband and threw it into the pile where her purse and jacket lay. "Bosco......" He silenced her by kissing her deeply. Holding her with one hand he undid her jeans and pulled them down in one fluid motion. She tried to struggle knowing that they could get coaught at any momment. A momment longer she wouldn't care. Bosco tore open his pants and within seconds Seajae couldn't not only stop him she begged him for more.  
  
"I love you Seajae......god you don't know how much." She felt him paulsating inside her as she pressed closer to him. Knowing he needed this and not a lecture on where the proper place was for married people to have sex she let him do what he needed to do. Not that she was complaining. It had been a long time since she felt this hot, this needed. Kissing him she let him know it was all ok. It was all going to be ok. One last time he pressed into her and they both went over the edge. The didn't move for an enternity till they heard voices in the hall. Quickly and quietly they pulled up and straighned out thier clothes.  
  
"You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted Boscorelli." Bosco put his hand on her neck and pulled her close.  
  
"I always want you Seajae. I have trouble keeping my hands off you." He kissed her one last time. "Don't ever forget that." Letting her go he went out the door to stall anyone coming in so she could fix herself up. Picking up her gun and phone she shuved her cuffs in her purse and went to her locker and got some files she needed. She sat down and took a deep breath. Bosco's loss was going to affect them more then anyone knew. Things were never going to be the same. She could feel it. It was one of those things that she didn't want to know but the powers that be felt they needed to give her a heads up. 


	2. Family Secrets

Past Infractions  
  
Chapter TWO- Family Secrets  
  
Bosco watched the waves. The Pacific Ocean seemed so much bluer then the Atlantic did. The cops out here had it good. Fresh air, warm weather. He was definatly working the wrong coast. Things seemed easy here. Seajae came up next to him.  
  
"You'd miss the snow." She looked out at the ocean, her hair loosly blowing in the wind.  
  
"Yeah maybe. We should go see Calloway."  
  
"He said he'd be awhile. He got another body on the beach. We could go to the morge.....I'm sure a taxi here is much safer then New York."  
  
"He hated the beach. Mom could never make him come to the shore with us. Every summer Ma would pack us a picnic and hall us to Jersey. He would never come. He said he hated getting sand up his ass." Bosco laughed. It was one of the few memories of his father that didn't end in getting hit or yelled at.  
  
"I'm sorry he wasn't the man you needed him to be."  
  
"I'm sorry ma kept taking his sorry ass back." A bike stopped behind them and Lt. Calloway took off his helmet.  
  
"Hey, sorry I missed you. TC Calloway." He held out his hand to Bosco. He shook it and then Seajae did the same.  
  
"Maurice Boscorelli and my wife Seajae."  
  
"Glad to finally meet you. I have some news."  
  
"We heard you found another body."  
  
"Ah yeah but there's more. A woman.....a woman claiming she was your father's wife came and wanted to claim the body."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"She didn't have any proof. I was hoping you had a copy of his New York drivers lisence." Seajae pulled some papers out of her purse.  
  
"Birth certificate and marriage and divorce crees from Bosco's mother. For some odd reason I kept her stuff in a safty deposite box at the bank. It was all there."  
  
"Great. I'll park my bike and we can head down to the morge. I gave them strict orders not to let anyone collect the body unless I was there."  
  
"And they listen to that?" Bosco laughed.  
  
"Most of the time." Calloway turned his bike around and headed back to the small fire house at the end of the pier.  
  
"Do you think my dad married again?"  
  
"You know him better then me."  
  
"My mom was his world. When she left him......I don't think he would of married anyone. He may of beaten us but he loved us in his own twisted way." They walked to the fire house that housed the Santa Monica beached based Police unit. TC Calloway was waiting for him.  
  
"I just talked to Mia down at the morge. It seems your step mother is back with a court order. She's stalling till we get there." They followed the young Lt. to his jeep and got in.  
  
"Can she stop her from taking him?"  
  
"Mia has a way with people. We could stop for lunch on the way and still have time to spare." Bosco smiled. He like the cop from California. Within minutes they were at the morge. TC, Seajae and Bosco headed into the building. They heard fighting from down the hall. "I think the lady is putting up a fight."  
  
"You think?" The rounded a courner to see a petite mexican woman with her hands in the air yelling something in spanish. A tall blond woman was in front of her finger shaking in the younger woman's face.  
  
"Ladies....ladies....."TC took a step between the two. "Enough. Thank you Mia." The younger woman turned on her heal and headed back into the office. "Mam....this is the deceased son and daughter in law." The woman turned and looked at Bosco and Seajae standing in the hall. Bosco felt his stomach turn.  
  
"Jordan?" Seajae looked at her husband and looked at the woman standing infront of TC. She knew the woman from some where. Bosco seemed to know her better.  
  
"Maurice." She was blond and tan and just as beautiful as she was eighteen years ago. Bosco hadn't seen her since the night he shipped back to the states after his stint in the Rangers.  
  
"You and my dad?"  
  
"I didn't know.....until.....now." She was turning a sick shade of white.  
  
"Maybe she should sit down." Seajae noticed the woman was starting to go down. TC caught her and guided her to a chair.  
  
"Tony.....he said he was from New York......oh God what were the odds?" Seajae looked confused.  
  
"Jordan and I dated after I got out of the Army for about six months. Then she moved to LA to be a what was it Jordan...a dancer?" Bosco ran his hand though his hair. "You married my old man.?"  
  
"I didn't know he was your father Maurice. I met him at the club I worked at. He was nice to me."  
  
"So you did start dancing." She started to raise her hand to Bosco's face but TC, stopped her."  
  
"Not a smart thing to do Ms. Larson." Seajae watched the interaction between her husband and his ex girlfriend slash step mother. She heard footsteps behind her. Turning around Seajea saw a boy about sixteen or seventeen standing at the door.  
  
"Mom?" Bosco turned and Seajae cought her breath. The boy could of been Bosco twenty years ago. The resemblence was unmistakable.  
  
"Other then marring my father do you have something else to tell me Jordan?" Seajae looked at Bosco and then at TC.  
  
"I'm going outside." She didn't want to be in the middle of this. She didn't need to be in the middle of this. Bosco tuned to her.  
  
"You don't need to leave Seajae."  
  
"Yes I do." She turned and headed back down the hall. Seajae got outside and took a deep breath. Hell they couldn't even pick up Bosco's old man without something going wrong.  
  
"You ok?" TC came out of the building.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"I take it you didn't know?"  
  
"About Anthony being married or about Bosco having a son?"  
  
"Either." Reaching in her purse she pulled out a pack of unopened cigarettes. She looked at them and threw them back in her purse.  
  
"You trying to quit?" He sat on the curb next to her.  
  
"Yeah." She looked at the bright California sun. "Is it always this beautiful?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"I wasn't looking forward to this trip. I knew it wasn't going to be as easy as claiming a body." TC smiled.  
  
"This is just a little snag. I can't see her having much claim. Anthony Boscorelli never leagley changed his name. So it may take an extra day but you will be taking your father-in-law home with you."  
  
"You really don't understand LT. We don't have little hold ups and problems in our lives." The door opened and the boy that had interupped them came out. He looked at Seajae and TC and promply sat down next to Seajae.  
  
"Baily Boscorelli." He held out his hand. Seajae shook it.  
  
"Seajae Boscorelli." He reached over and shook TC's hand.  
  
"TC Calloway."  
  
"So your married to my dad."  
  
"I guess I am." Seajae looked at the boys serious expression. It was so much like his fathers.  
  
"Mom said he.......that he couldn't be the dad I needed him to be."  
  
"Well I can't speak for the man he was.....seventeen years ago, but the man I know now would jump at the chace to find out what he missed."  
  
"Do you have kids?"  
  
"Three." Seajae took out the picture she kept in the pocket of her purse. She handed it to Baily. "The one with the black curls is Angel Faith, she's five . She's named after your grandmother and your dad's best friend. Mackenzie John is three he's named after my best friends and the man who's been like a father to both me and your dad for a lot of years. And the little one......that's Hope Alexandrea. She's two. We adopted her after her mother was killed. She gave us hope when we all thought there wasn't any." Seajae knew she was babbling but, hell she didn't know what to say to a seventeen year old who just met his dad for the first time. He looked at the picture close.  
  
"They....they don't look like my dad."  
  
"They look a lot like my mother. She was three quarters Cherokee Indian." He handed back the picture.  
  
"Do you think they killed eachother yet?" He looked back to the building.  
  
"We'll they picked the right place to do it." TC and Baily laughed. "Don't worry. I don't know your mom but I know your dad inside out and he.......he's a good man Baily. I don't know what your mom's told you but the Maurice Boscorelli I know is a kind, loving, man. We're both police officers in New York."  
  
"Really. Mom said that my dad was in the army when they met. She didn't say much after that. I figured he was shipped out or something."  
  
"That's something you'll have to discuss with both of them. Until today I never knew about your mom and your dad had no clue about you."  
  
"Yeah he made that clear."  
  
"Maybe I should go in and see if they need a referee." TC stood up.  
  
"They were talking about Tony when I left."  
  
"Was Tony good to you?" Seajae didn't want to say to much.  
  
"He was in and out until last year. He and my mom went to Vegas. They came back and they were married. He never really paid much attention to me." Bosco came out of the door and he didn't look at all happy. Seajae and Baily stood up. Bosco walked right pass them and headed down the side walk. "He looks really pissed." Jordan came out.  
  
"Baily get in the car." She looked at Seajae and if Seajae didn't know better she would of thought the woman stuck her noes up at her.  
  
"Jordan......" The woman slammed the door.  
  
"Sorry Seajae she get's a little intence."  
  
"It's ok......we'll be in touch ok....."  
  
"Ok." The boy who looked so much like his father got into the car and Jordan spead out of the parking lot and didn't look back. TC came down the steps.  
  
"There's an inquest. No one will get the body until we can figure out this mess. Bosco said screw it and said she could have him." TC hand Seajae the keys. "I got a meeting. Take the Jeep and I'll catch a ride back to Pacific Blue later."  
  
"You sure."  
  
"Yeah. He lookes like he needs a ride down the PCH." TC pointed to the pacing Bosco.  
  
"You think the hiway's long enough to cool him off?"  
  
"There's always a dip in the ocean." TC smiled. "Call me later." He handed her his card.  
  
"Thanks TC."  
  
"Just take care of him. She was pretty brutle in there."  
  
"Ok." She walked toward her husband. She could tell he was tence. "Bosco....." Seajae reached for him but he shrugged her off.  
  
"I didn't know about......about.....her and my father." He looked at her with so much pain and his eyes. "He helped raise him Seajae. He's been around since he was little."  
  
"Bosco.....I....." She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what. It's not your fault. You weren't even around seventeen years ago. The day I stepped off the plane she was there. Waiting for her brother." He sat down on the curb. "He never showed. I still think it was a big hoax to meet a man in uniform." He reached for her hand. "I wanted so much to find something to believe in then. She left and I headed to the acadamy." He traced around her wedding ring. Five stones. His family. His reason for living.  
  
"He seems like a good kid. He's got your black sence of humor."  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
"You said you wanted at least one of your kids to look like you." He looked at her.  
  
"Seajea I....."  
  
"I'm teasing honey." She kissed him on his cheek. "I know you love our kids even if they look like Sully." They both laughed.  
  
"I want to get to know my son Seajae."  
  
"Then that's what you'll do. We got lawyers up the ass in Texas.....they should have some conections with some firms here."  
  
"I forget sometimes I married an airess." He kissed her. "We have to wait till tomorrow to find out who gets dad."  
  
"I thought you were going to let her have him."  
  
"I was till she told me to go to hell." They walked to the jeep. "I guess we should call home and tell them that we won't be home till tomorrow." Seajae handed him her phone. "Tell them I love them." Seajae leaned agaist the jeep and let Bosco make the call. 


	3. Memories of Yesterday

Past Infractions  
  
Chapter THREE-Memories of Yesterday  
  
"This is a beautiful place." Seajae and Bosco had stopped at a little turn off by the beach.  
  
"Yeah. I could learn to like it here." Bosco put his arm around his wife. Things shouldn't be this peaceful. He was here to pick up his father's body. He found out his ex-girlfriend had his baby sixteen years ago. And that his father had married her right after his mother died.  
  
"So what.....are you going to do about Baily?"  
  
"I guess I need to get to know him. I don't how Jordan will take things. She's taking the things with dad really bad."  
  
"Do you think your dad knew?"  
  
"How couldn't he. One look." Bosco stood up and looked at the setting sun. "I think he.....from what I got she sent me letters. I think dad intercepted them."  
  
"I wouldn't think he would keep something like that from you."  
  
"Seajae he beat the crap out of his wife and kids. You think not telling me I had a kid was beyond him?" She knew he needed to vent. Puting her arms around him she held him close.  
  
"I guess I really don't know much about it. I know he hurt you bad enough to question your abilities to be a father." Kissing his cheek. "Tell me now. Tell me what he did?"  
  
"I used to come home to ma crying. Her arms bruised. She said it was her fault." Seajae held him closer. "How could it be her fault. She did everything for him. Dinner was never warm enough. The house was never clean enough." Bosco wanted to stop. Tell Seajae that he couldn't face this now. But he knew he needed to get it out. "If she wasn't home he'd take it out on me. If I wasn't there Mikey got it."  
  
"Oh baby.....I knew it was bad....but....."  
  
"When I was twelve I started fighting back. But he was so much bigger then I was." Bosco pulled away and turned to look at his wife. He thought for sure he would see pity in her eyes but all he saw was the love she had for him. Her brown eyes filled with tears. "Ma wouldn't leave. No matter what he did. Then Mikey ran away. I was sixteen. He was thirteen. We had just talked the night before about running away. I didn't think he would. That's the first time he got high." Bosco looked down at the sand under his feet. "I found him in a crack house on State Street. Flying higer then a kite. Dad had beat the shit out of him. His face was black and blue. The little snot stuck up for himself and the old man knocked him on his ass."  
  
"You don't have to tell me anymore. I think I can figure out the rest."  
  
"No. You asked. So I drag Mikey's stoned ass home and Ma's sitting on the front stoop crying her eyes out. She takes one look at Mikey and there's a look in her eyes like I never saw before. It was like she finally realized that Anthony Boscorelli wasn't the man she married anymore. There was anger and pain and fear in eyes. She took Mikey in the house and told me to pack up our clothes and whatever else would fit in the car. She knew dad wouldn't show his face for a few days but she wanted to be safe. It took us four hours to clean out what we needed and we headed to my aunts in Broklyn."  
  
"Did he find you?"  
  
"He never tried I don't think. I know he could of came and shed a few tears and Ma would of been back with him in a second. But we didn't see him again till I came home after my stint in the Army. He just hung around the edges of things. Family dinners and stuff."  
  
"You never told me he was at Angela's furneral."  
  
"He came when you went out to do your little recon that day." Bosco looked back out at the ocean. "He told me he always loved us. He just couldn't get a handle on his temper. That he was raised with an iron fisted father and he was just doing what he learned to do." Taking in a deep breath of fresh ocean air he continued. "I told him that I wasn't going to be like him. That my wife and kids were so presiouse to me that I would never lay a hand on any of them. You know what he told me Seajae?" He turned around. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen. It was one of pure hatedred.  
  
"What?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
  
"He told me that one day my pretty little wife was going to say something or do something to set me off and that was going to be the time that I raise my hand and put her in her place. That she would look at another man and the heat would start to boil. Or my son would looked at me with disrespect and without even thinking I'd find myself slaping the shit out of him." Bosco looked at Seajae. The stom in his eyes calming. "I told him if I ever raised a hand to my pretty little wife or one of my kids my pretty little wife would shoot my ass. He laughed and said I was pussy whipped. I shoved him agaist the wall and told him that if I he came near me or you and the kids ever again you'd kill him." Bosco smiled. He took a step forward and Seajae opened her arms. She kissed him. Her lips warm and welcoming.  
  
"I love you Maurice Boscorelli. Don't ever forget that." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "You are so different from him baby. You'll never in a million years be like him."  
  
"I know that now. But sometimes his words haunt me."  
  
"He's gone now baby. His words or his hands will never hurt you again." She hugged her husband and shed more tears to the little boy who faught so hard to be the man he was today. Her cell phone was ringing when she finally let him go. "Yeah..." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Boscorelli." She looked at Bosco. He had taken a few steps down the beach.  
  
"Seajae it's TC."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How's Bosco?"  
  
"I think he'll make it."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"About fifteen miles up the hiway."  
  
"You been there for awhile?"  
  
"Yeah, about an hour. Do you need the car?"  
  
"No but I do need you back here."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Jordan Larson is dead."  
  
"Oh God.....Baily?" Bosco's head snapped up at the metion of his new found son's name.  
  
"He's ok. I guess she dropped him off at a friends house. I have one of my men picking him up now."  
  
"Any idea...how?"  
  
"One shot close range to the head. Just so you know you and Bosco....."  
  
"I know. We'll meet you at Jordan's." She hung up. Bosco looked at her with wary eyes.  
  
"What now."  
  
"Jordan's dead."  
  
"Shit." They walked to the jeep. Seajae stopped at looked at the ocean one more time. She thought of the little boy Bosco had once been and the man he grew up to be. "You ok?" Bosco asked her when she got into the Jeep.  
  
"Yeah." But she wasn't sure if she would ever be ok until Bosco put his past behind him and let his future without his father's shadow to take it's corse.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
TC was waiting for them just beyond the yellow tape around the little clapboard house where Jordan lived with his father and his son. He came to them and motioned the office standing gaurd to let them though.  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
"Where else would we be? So what does it look like?"  
  
"A hit. She answered the door and bang."  
  
"I know the word out on the street when my dad left New York he owed alot of money to the Itanlian Mob."  
  
"You think your safe?"  
  
"They can't begin to know the world of hurt they would be in if they touched me and my family. They know that me and my father are not close. They would of hurt us before the hurt him if that was the case." Seajae looked at the scene. TC tuned and watched her as she absorbed every detail.  
  
"Something jump out at you?"  
  
"No but it never does now does it." She bent over and looked at Jordan's lifeless body. "We left her what.....two hours ago. The neighbor called it in?"  
  
"Yeah." TC looked at his watch. "Yeah about forty five minutes ago." Seajae stood up.  
  
"Where did she dropped of Baily?"  
  
"At a mall between here and the mourge."  
  
"The mourge is what five minutes from her. Given time to pull into the mall, tell her son to behave and get back here." Her mind was putting the time line together. "She's taken a shower and changed. Taken the polish off her nails."  
  
"She did all that in an hour?"  
  
"You said she was a dancer?" She looked at Bosco.  
  
"Stripper most likely. She said she met dad in a club she worked at."  
  
"Well even strippers have to make changes in a hurry. Sometimes make costume changes in a minutes notice. She was going someplace." Seajae pointed to the bag next to the door. "She dropped the bag next to the door when the door bell rang."  
  
"Gym?"  
  
"That's where every grieving wife goes in California?" Bosco looked at TC. Seajae reached into her purse and pulled out some gloves.  
  
"May I?" She forgot she wasn't at home.  
  
"Be my guest." Putting on the gloves she unzipped the bag. Opening it carefully she looked inside.  
  
"Money, credit cards. A change of clothing. All be damned. She was going to the gym." She looked at TC.  
  
"Who knew."  
  
"Okay well I guess I should keep my opinions to myself."  
  
"What are you thinking Seajae? I mean I know you know what your doing."  
  
"I don't think this was a mob hit......I think if you probe a little farther into Anthony's death you might find out that it was more then a heart attack that killed him and check into some finacials. See if Jordan made any big withdrawls in the last month or so."  
  
"You think Jordan had dad killed and whoever she hired came back for her."  
  
"I think Jordan Larson was into something......something that got her killed."  
  
"Your gut?"  
  
"That and the money in the bag. The serial numbers coinside. She may of gone to a bank but even a bank doesn't always have new bills in numaric order." TC nodded.  
  
"We'll get someone on that. Your good Detective."  
  
"That's why I get paid the big bucks." A car pulled up. Baily got out. "You got this one Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah." He headed to help his son deal with what just happened.  
  
"What's going to happen to him?"  
  
"I can see who's listed as his birth father. If it's Bosco you can take him. If it's blank we look for a will. Then we can do a DNA test. But I can pull a few strings. You can take him to your hotel with you tonight." TC watched as Bosco told Baily about his mother.  
  
"He introduced himself as a Boscrelli so I'm sure we have some rights." Seajae looked down at Jordan one more time. "Call me if you find out anything."  
  
"If the kid needs anything just go around back." TC went to talk to the medical examiner who was just pulling up. Seajae walked toward Baily and Bosco. She hoped father and son would connect.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Seajae?" Bosco came outside the hotel where Seajae was smoking.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I looked for you, you wern't in the room."  
  
"How's Baily?"  
  
"Scared. But he's tough."  
  
"Just like his old man." Bosco came and put his hands on Seajae's shoulders.  
  
"I asked alot from you today. Listening to the things Anthony did to us and finding out about Jordan and Baily."  
  
"Another day in the lives of Team Boscorelli."  
  
"We need to talk about some things." Bosco leaned closer and held her tight. "I want to take him home with us Seajae."  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
"But that's not what I need to talk to you about." He waited this long he should let it go but seeing Jordan and finding Baily made Bosco more determinded to put thier past behind them. Both thier pasts. "I want you to tell me what happened the day at the hospital when Tommy attacked you." He felt her stiffen up. "Don't Seajae. Don't hide behind the tough chick routine. You know I see right though that."  
  
"I just got freaked. I never......I never let anyone get the best of me like that."  
  
"You tell Elliot everything and you tell me nothing." Bosco took a step back and turned her to face him. "I need you to tell me what made you have the panic attack at the hospital that day? I know since then we've had some ups and downs and things that take up our time but it's bothered me." He looked at her intece brown eyes. "I feel like your holding back something."  
  
"It's nothing Bosco. My child hood was nothing like yours. I had nice foster families boarding schools."  
  
"Yeah. Well I got some news for you. I've seen the foster care system. It ain't the peachy scene you painted." Seajae knew he was right. No matter what the city the foster care system was a hit or miss system at best.  
  
"If...if I tell you things will be different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll feel differently about me."  
  
"Seajae I've loved you since the day I met you. Nothing, no matter what you tell me is going to change the way I feel about you."  
  
"I was raped when I was fourteen." She turned and looked out at the stars over the Ocean. She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes.  
  
"Jesus Seajae. That's not something you hold in for twenty four years." He came up behind her. "Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about your dad till today?"  
  
"Because it was to painful."  
  
"Diddo." Bosco pulled her agaist his chest.  
  
"I wish we were stronger before. Things might have been easier if we'd gotten this out in the open."  
  
"You had no controle over your fate. I did."  
  
"Seajae you were fourteen. You were as much a child as I was when my father hit me."  
  
"I was stronger then that. I let him.......I could of pushed him away."  
  
"But you learned that it's not the woman's fault, ever."  
  
"He was my foster brother. He paid attention to me." Bosco held her close and closed his eyes. She had been a child. A child with no one to turn to.  
  
"You know that doesn't mean anything. He used you. Used your trust agaist you." He knew her secret was painful and tonight they were going to put both thier past's behind them. Throw the bad memories in the ocean and forget them forever. "You and I will make it though this baby. We have so much to be thankful for and now......now we have a son."  
  
"Bosco......I.......I'm never going to forget what he did to me. I thought I had but when Tommy straddled me and pressed agaist me I lost it. My mind raced back to that day when.....I got so scared and just wanted to run away."  
  
"We don't need to be scared anymore baby. We got each other. No one can hurt us when we stick together. Not my father's memories not your memories of him."  
  
"I went the same route that Mikey did. But I turned to alcohol. It was easy to hide in my room with a bottle. But I only fell back on it in the summer. It got me kicked out of three foster homes. By then I was seventeen and the bording school I went to offered a summer curriculum. I worked hard that summer and pulled a four point 0. Then the US Marshalls recuited me. But damn I was wild for those two summers. That was the only time I had to think. I thought of why he did it to me and blamed myself over and over."  
  
"I wish I would of known."  
  
"It never was an issue until Tommy attacked me. It was pushed so far in the back of my mind it was almost forgotten." Pulling a pack pf cigarette's out of her pocket she felt Bosco's hand wrap around hers.  
  
"You don't need to fall back on these everytime the going get's tough."  
  
"Better these then the Vodka.....not that I don't let that catch me now and then." Seajae looked at her husband. She had kept things from him to protect him, not to hide them from him. "I had a problem for a lot of years. You ask some people they would tell you I'm an alcoholic. But I know when to stop. And I know drinking my problems away was never the answer." She took a long drag of her cigarette. "That's what me and Elliot talk about. He knows as well as anyone that the Vodka route gets you nowhere but up a creek. He reminds me everyday of what I have and what can happen if I let it take over my life."  
  
"You should be able to talk to me about those things."  
  
"I tell you everything. I share everything with you. Things got rough when you got out of the hospital. You shut me out. I was scared and alone and he was there. He saved me from Tommy. He saw what loosing control did to me. So he pried and pushed till I told him." Bosco leaned agaist the railing of the belcony.  
  
"You shared your problems between you and me with Elliot?"  
  
"Oh come on Bosco like you don't tell Faith everytime I piss you off." She was smiling. He was mad at her for sharing things with a friend.  
  
"Not everytime."  
  
"Well neither do I. Go to Elliot that is. If I did I'd spend more time with him then you." Bosco laughed and pulled her close.  
  
"Just don't hold anything back anymore Seajae. I know we both have things from our past that we can't always own up to."  
  
"You got more kids running around I should know about?"  
  
"Just the three I have with you." Baily came out of the room.  
  
"Hey. You want to order pizza or something?"  
  
"Sure. Are....are you guys going to take me to New York?"  
  
"If that's what you want." Bosco looked at his son. "Is there someplace else you want to go? I never did ask you if your mom had any relitives."  
  
"My grandma is in Albany. I only see her twice a year. I..... guess I could go live with her."  
  
"Your welcome to come stay with us. Lt. Calloway was going to check into your birth certificate to see if I was named as your father."  
  
"If your THE Maurice Boscorelli your name is on my birth certificate." Baily looked at his father. "She never told you about me?"  
  
"No. I haven't seen her in seventeen years. She took off one morning for here and I never heard from her again." The boy looked so much like him it was scary. Seajae tuned and watched the sun set low over the ocean. She wanted this to work. Bosco needed it to work.  
  
"I'm sure you don't have room for me."  
  
"I'm sure we do. The girls share a room. We have a spare bedroom with your name on it. Seajae and I were going to take in foster kids for awhile then work got in the way." Bosco looked at the boy who's face was so like his own twenty years ago. "Do you want to come back with us?"  
  
"I never had anyone but mom and Anthony when he came around. I'm not sure how.....if I'd fit in a big family."  
  
"You'll get used to us. We are more then just me and your dad and the kids. We have friends that are so close they're just like family." Seajae looked at her watch. "You guys want that pizza?" Bosco looked at Baily.  
  
"Sounds good. Suasage and musroom?"  
  
"Sounds good. I'll be back." Seajae went back into the room.  
  
"She's nice."  
  
"Yeah. I like her." Bosco looked at his son. "I'm sorry about your mom Baily. She was a good woman."  
  
"She was a stripper."  
  
"It doesn't make her a bad person."  
  
"I guess. It payed the bills." Baily looked at the night sky. " I wish she would of told you about me."  
  
"I have a feeling she tried but Anthony intercepted."  
  
"You mean she tried to tell you."  
  
"My dad and I didn't get along very well. I never changed my adress after I joined the police acadamy. I have a feeling your mom might have sent something."  
  
"I found out a few years ago that she was getting a check every month. Five sometimes six hundred dollars. She said they were from you. But once Anthony came to stay they stopped coming. Mom thought maybe you just gave up."  
  
"Maybe because the man footing the bill was here. Was Anthony good to you?"  
  
"He was ok. He didn't like when mom babied be or when she let me get away with stuff but he never even yelled at me." Baily looked at his father. "He wasn't that nice to you I take it?"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"The way you get quiet when his name is mentioned." The kid was smart. "He never hit me." Standing agaist the railing Baily looked far older then his seventeen years. "Looks like we have company." TC Calloway and another office came up the steps and down the hall.  
  
"Hey." TC held out his hand.  
  
"Hey." Bosco shook it.  
  
"Bobby Cruz, one of my men." He introduced the man with him.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Seajae came out of the room. "My wife Seajae."  
  
"Seajae McBride?" Bobby looked at her.  
  
"Boscorelli now.....Bobby Cruz....you finally wearing a real badge again?" She smiled  
  
"I was young and stupid back then." Seajae smiled.  
  
"I think we all were." She turned and saw the other three looking at her. "I taught a class on terroism once and we kinda got to know each other when I pulled him off a suspect. So what brings you guys here so late."  
  
"I needed to talk to you guys."TC looked at Bosco and Seajae. Baily stood up.  
  
"I'll wait in the room."  
  
"Hey I saw a hoop down by the pool, you want to shoot some hoops." Bobby asked the boy.  
  
"Yeah sure." The boy and the officer headed down the steps. TC looked at Seajae and Bosco.  
  
"I got some paperwork back on Jordan. " He thew a file on the table between them. "She had about a quarter of a million in a checking account in her name. Nothing with Anthony's name on it." Bosco reached for the file. "There's a half a dozen New York numbers on her phone bill. Any of them look familier?"  
  
"The preceint number. And the fire house. They were made last week."  
  
"Maybe your dad trying to get ahold of you?"  
  
"It was in the morning. We work third watch."  
  
"No one ever left us a message." Bosco looked though the papers in the file. "This number is my ma's bar." Bosco looked at Seajae. "Someone was trying hard to find us without really finding us."  
  
"Or they were trying to find out where we wern't." Seajae looked at TC.  
  
"You mean either Jordan or Anthony was checking to see if or when you were working?"  
  
"That's one reason. You said Anthony had our cards in his wallet. All mine have my cell phone number on it. If he wanted to get a hold of us my number was there."  
  
"It looks like you guys are going to be here a little longer then you planned."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me." Bosco thew the file on the table and stood up. "I'm going to call Sully and make sure the kids are okay." He headed toward the room.  
  
"He's not happy."  
  
"You think?" Seajae lit a cigarette. "He didn't want to come to begin with."  
  
"Him and his father didn't get along?"  
  
"That's an understatement." Seajae knew this was way harder then Bosco had wanted or imagian it would be. "I just hope we make it though with minimal damage." The pizza dilivery man cam up the steps and headed to the door of the room. "I can take it." She pulled some bills out of her pocket and gave them to the man. "Keep it." The man smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you mam." He headed off and Seajae cought Baily's attention and motioned him up.  
  
"You want us to stick around?"  
  
"If you want pizza yeah." She smiled at TC. "We'll be ok. We always are." Baily came up and Seajae said her good byes to the two officers.  
  
"Hey if you guys are around tomorrow my wife's having a barbaque. Your more then welcome to come." TC said as he started to go.  
  
"Call us tomorrow." Seajae and Baily sat down. "Bosco was calling to check on the kids. He should be out in a minute."  
  
"Is everything ok Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Ok for finding my dad and loosing my mom on the same day." He took a slice of pizza. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine. If you need to talk both your father and I are here for you Baily."  
  
"I know. I'm glad you came to get Anthony. If you didn't you wouldn't of been her when....mom....you know."  
  
"I know this is a lot to ask but do you know who might of wanted your mother......gone?"  
  
"She has a file on her computer that I could never hack into. Maybe there's something in there."  
  
"You hacked into your mothers computer files?" Baily smiled shepishly as he looked at his father standing in the door way.  
  
"I just wanted to see if I could do it." Bosco sat next to his son. Seajae looked at them. So alike yet so different. "It was just her bank account. Nothing worth finding in there."  
  
"It took Lt. Calloway all day to get a warrent for those and you could of gotten them?"  
  
"No one asked." He shrugged. Bosco looked at Seajae. She smiled that way that made everything all ok. The kids were fine. They were doing ok and now they had Baily. It was time to put the past behind them. All the bad things were past them so he hoped. Taking a bite of his pizza Maurice Boscorelli said a small prayer for the days ahead to be quiet and peaceful. Because they didn't need any more tragedy in thier lives. 


	4. The Truth Will Only Hurt

Past Infractions  
  
Chapter FOUR-The Truth Will Only Hurt  
  
The phone was ringing and Seajae couldn't bring herself to lift her head. A phone ringing before the sun rose was always bad news. Reaching under her pillow she pulled it out hoping Bosco was still sound asleep.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"Seajae it's Elliot."  
  
"Elliot it's three am here it better be good."  
  
"The Italian Mob is asking questions."  
  
"About?"  
  
"The Boscorelli's."  
  
"You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"No. Not you Mr. Goody Goody. Shit." Seajae sat up. "Did anyone give them anything."  
  
"They found out in an hour what IAD would of taken six months. That you and Bosco are so clean you sqeek."  
  
"MMMM. So where are they off too now?"  
  
"OCB thinks they're headed your way."  
  
"Well we might have something for them. Have Akerman call me at a decent hour and then I'll fill you in on all the fun here."  
  
"Typical day in the life of team Boscorelli?"  
  
"That and then some. Call me later and please check on the Bar. All I need is that falling apart at the seems."  
  
"We're all on it. Take it easy and we'll catch up later."  
  
"Yeah. Take care Elliot."  
  
"You to Seaj." She hung up the phone and turned over to see Bosco looking at her.  
  
"Troble on the home front?"  
  
"If you call the Italian mob looking for us trouble then yeah." Seajae snuggled closer to her husband. "You think your father was in deeper then we thought?"  
  
"I think my father was in deeper then he thought he was. God Seajae if he's done something that puts you and the kids in harms way. I can't even kill the bastard because he's already dead." Bosco ran his hand down his wife's bear back. "God what was that man thinking."  
  
"Aparently he wasn't to get Jordan and Baily involved."  
  
"You think he's alright alone?"  
  
"I told him just knock and we'd be there if he needed anything."  
  
"You think we should find out if he found anthing more with the hacking he did into his mom's computer?"  
  
"Maybe." Seajae ran her hand down her husbands chest. "Bosco?"  
  
"What is it sweety?"  
  
"I just want this to be all over but I kinda like having you all to myself for a few days. Even with your sixteen year old son in the next room."  
  
"It's been a long time since we could snuggle and not worry about three litte angles coming in and waking us up. "  
  
"Only Elliot."  
  
"He does that at home."  
  
"We're not going to start on this agian are we?" Bosco looked down at his wife. He was never really jelouse of any of her male friends till Elliot. They seemed to have a strange bond that rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
"No. I just... forget it. Your right I should understand being that Faith and I have been so close over the years. I just........"  
  
"You know something Bosco....I haven't thought about Elliot or anyother man in a sexual since the day I met you." She rolled her body on top of his. "I love you so much. Most days they only reason I get up in the morning is you and those kids of ours."  
  
"I've given you so much reason for that to change."  
  
"No. I never once doubted you loved me. Not even when you were gone for all the time. I love you Bosco. I have for the last eight years. Your the best thing that ever happened to me." She kissed him. "I love you Maurice Boscorelli." She kissed him again. "For better or worse. Long lost kids and family secrets. Whatever comes out way we will handle it." Bosco held his wife tightly and kissed her agian.  
  
"I love you Seajae Boscorelli." He rolled her over and proved to her just how much he really did love her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Seajae sat on the beach. She was more confused then ever about the things going on around her. Orginized crim had recieved more then one account of the back ground check the Italian Mob put out on the Boscorelli's. If Athony and Jordan owed them money it was one thing. Hell whatever Bosco's dad owed them she probably had it in her checking account. But if it warrented his murder and Jordan's, Seajae wondered how deep Anthony Boscorelli had been.  
  
"You look like a woman who's thinking way to hard." TC Calloway sat down beside her and handed her a beer.  
  
"Yeah I do that a lot." She took the beer and took a swig. "Thanks."  
  
"Not a problem. You find anthing out today?"  
  
"Just that my father in law is a bigger prick then I ever believed he could be." Thier we kids playing on the beach. TC watched the two sets of mirror images playing in the sand.  
  
"I guess I should be thankful for mine then huh?"  
  
"Yeah." One of the blond children ran up to them.  
  
"Daddy is mommy home?"  
  
"Yeah slugger. Tell your bothers to go wash up."  
  
"Kay." The lilttle boy went running down the beach to the other three children.  
  
"You have some good looking boys there TC."  
  
"Thanks." Four boys went running up the path. The two older ones laughing and then running faster as a man appeared over the sand dune.  
  
"Daddy!!" The two older boys flung themselfs at the man. Seajae looked over her sunglassed to see Bobby Cruz. She raised her eyebrows and looked at TC.  
  
"Cory and Bobby had a thing before.......we got together. We were already dateing when she found out she was pregnat with Alex and Adain. We stayed together and Bobby has always been part of the boys life. They don't think anything of it. Sometimes I think Trent and Tommy wish Bobby was their dad too." TC laughed and took a swig of his beer. "This next one better be a girl so Cory can have her pink room and frilly dresses."  
  
"Two sets of twins. Holy cow. I don't think I could handle that."  
  
"The doctor and Cory have a strange feeling this one is either twins or a ten pound baby. He can only find one heartbeat and it always has it's back to the sonagram so we can't tell if its a girl or not." He smiled. "But he only heard on heart beat the last time too."  
  
"Your an amazing man TC Calloway."  
  
"Not as amazing as you. Three kids, a kick ass career and a rep that make most cops cringe."  
  
"I don't share my kids with another woman."  
  
"Who says. You accepted Baily without a second thought. And Hope. It's the same thing."  
  
"Thier mother's are dead."  
  
"Bobby is family."  
  
"It's that easy for you?"  
  
"It's that easy." Seajae watched as Baily and Bosco walk down the beach. The boy a few inches taller then his dad. "Somethings been eating away at you since you were at the crime scence. What is it?"  
  
"You ever think about your first wife?"  
  
"Chris......now and then. We're still on eachother's Christmas card list. She calls when she's in town."  
  
"I never loved anyone before Bosco. I mean I never felt anything like I felt for him."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He had a child with another woman. Granted he didn't know it but if she hadn't had moved to L.A. how would things of turned out?"  
  
"You'll never know that will you?"  
  
"Do you think if Chris had been the wife you wanted you'd still be together?"  
  
"You think if you'd given me your name that night I would of called you?" Seajae turned and looked at TC Calloway. There had been something in his eyes the day they met. Now she knew what it was.  
  
"Terry....."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was eighteen."  
  
"I was in love."  
  
"We knew eachother six hours."  
  
"Six hours thirtyseven minuts thirteen seconds." Seajae laughed.  
  
"I'd forgotten about those thirtyseven minutes and thirteen seconds."  
  
"I guess that's why I've told you so much about my life the past couple of days. You always knew how to make a person open up."  
  
"I guess that's what makes me a good cop."  
  
"It can be our secret."  
  
"It was a nice six hours and thirtyseven minutes."  
  
"Don't forget the thirteen seconds." They both laughed and clanked thier beers together. Bosco and Baily came walking up the path.  
  
"Something smells great." TC took another beer from the bucket he carred down and handed one to Bosco and a can of soda to Baily.  
  
"I swear being pregnant makes Cory start nesting from conception. She remoldled the house when she was expecting Trent and Tommy. I must of gained as much wieght as she did. Every meal was three courses and fatting."  
  
"And you loved it Terrence Charles Caloway." A very raidiant and very pregnant Cory Macnamara-Calloway stood at the bottom of the path. "Hi. You must be the Boscrelli's." She came up to them.  
  
"Seajae, my husband Maurice, Bosco and his....son Baily." She reached out and shook thier hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Dinner's ready whenever you guys are. The boys already started but I think I convinced Bobby, Russ, and Jamie to wait for the grown ups." They all started walking up the path. Seajae stopped and looked at the scene in front of her. A perfectly set table, the tiki lamps and good friends. But something nagged at her, something she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bosco came up behind her.  
  
"Beats the hell out of me." Her stomach was in knots. She felt like she was going to throw up.  
  
"Seajae?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel funny."  
  
"Funny ha ha or funny strange."  
  
"Strange." She closed her eyes. Visions swirled around in her head. Visions of strangers and things she'd never experenced.. She swayed a little and Bosco grabbed her before she fell.  
  
"Seajae!" The tone of Bosco's voice made the others turn around. TC was at her thier side.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. She was telling me she didn't feel right and she closed her eyes and passed out." Bosco felt her paulse. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. "Seajae baby come on wake up. Don't flake out on me now." Her eyes fluttered and opened.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You passed out."  
  
"Wow that one beer really did me in." Slowly she sat up. "I sure know how to stop a party huh?" She looked at Bosco. "I hate to be a party pooper but I think I'll head back to the hotel."  
  
"You not going any where sweety. Maybe if you have something to eat."  
  
"I'll be fine." Bosco helped Seajae up. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." Bosco sat her at the table.  
  
"Tell me what happened?"  
  
"I told you I'm fine. I was just felt funny. Maybe your right if I just eat something." Cory handed Bosco a plate. "Thanks Cory."  
  
"No problem." She smiled. Baily sat down next to her.  
  
"You sure your ok?" She looked at the boy.  
  
"Your your father's son." Seajae took a bite of her chicken. "I'll be fine." But Seajae knew it wouldn't be ok. Nothing good came from her gift. It always ended up one big mess.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Your quiet." Bosco said as he drove back to the hotel.  
  
"I need to go home."  
  
"Seajae...."  
  
"I need to be with the kids."  
  
"The kids are fine. They have half the department looking after them."  
  
"I want to go home now." Bosco knew it wasn't the time to pick a fight.  
  
"Call Elliot. Have him check on the kids. Call Sully. Do what ever you need to make yourself feel better."  
  
"I'll feel better when I'm at home with my kids." She wanted a cigarette and she wanted to see her babies.  
  
"What about the things that need to be done here."  
  
"You settle things here. I'm taking the next flight back to New York." She took her phone out and dialed the airport. "I need the next flight to JFK." Bosco pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked the car.  
  
"Here." He handed Baily the key. "We'll be up in a minute." The boy got out of the car.  
  
"Yeah." She looked at her watch. "Yeah I can be there." She hung up. "I got a flight at eleven."  
  
"Seajae, don't do this." She got out of the car and lit a cigarette. "Seajae......"  
  
"I need to see the kids."  
  
"Call them Seajae. I need you here."  
  
"We can't do anything here. Come home with me."  
  
"Seajae I can't leave with things the way they are. You know as well as I do Baily needs closer."  
  
"Baily or you." Seajae looked at her husband.  
  
"Don't go there."  
  
"You have no idea what your dad and Jordan were into." Seajae took a long drag of her cigarette. "It might be a long time before they clear this up."  
  
"Seajea I need you here."  
  
"Our kids need me more." She started walking up the stairs. "I'll take a cab to the airport." Bosco grabbed her arm.  
  
"Seajae don't."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't walk away from me."  
  
"Then come home with me."  
  
"You know I need to do this for Baily." Seajae looked at Bosco. She knew he was asking her to choose between his children.  
  
"Then stay. Take care of things here. I'll be waiting. I'll have the guys get the room ready for Baily."  
  
"Seajae......you know things happen. Things we can't control."  
  
"I know where you going with this and.....I need to do this. I need to see that everything is how we left it." Taking a step down she ran her hand down Bosco's cheek. "I love you Maurice Boscorelli. I know that you need to be here as much as I need to be in New York."  
  
"Things go wrong. Together we can make them right."  
  
"Bosco I swear the plane won't get hijacked or crash."  
  
"Then what did you see?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"I know you saw something when you passed out."  
  
"I didn't see anything. It was dark. Dark in my book means trouble."  
  
"What if the darkness is here?"  
  
"Then TC and his guys will take care of it. I'm taking care of my own." Seajae tuned and headed up the steps.  
  
"I'll take you to the airport." Seajae nodded and went to thier room. Baily was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Your leaving?" He looked at her.  
  
"I need to go home. You and your dad will be coming in a few days."  
  
"Are you sure you want me to?"  
  
"Of course Baily." Seajae sat next to him. "I never had a family growing up. They were killed when I was two. I didn't know much about family till I met your dad. Niether one of us knew how to be a family but your grandma helped me with that. Now the motto around our house is the more the merrier so of course we want you." She put his arm around him and gave him a sqeeze. "I'll be waiting for you along with your sisters and your brother and a whole bunch of people who what to meet you." Seajae stood up and started packing her bag.  
  
"My mom told me that she didn't love my dad. That she only knew him a short time but she knew that he wasn't the marring kind." Seajae smiled.  
  
"That was a long time ago. People change." Bosco came into the room.  
  
"I'm bringing Seajae to the airport. You want to stay here or come with me.?"  
  
"I'll tag along. Then you won't have to ride back alone." Seajae grabbed her bag and they headed back to the car.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Bosco pulled up to the entrence of the airport. He put the car in park and turned to his wife.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I need to Bos." She leaned over and kissed him. "You take care of you dad Baily." Bosco came around and opened her door. She hugged him.  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes I do." Holding him tight. "We'll all be waiting for you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"You bet your ass I will promise." She pushed him away and picked up her bag. "I love you Maurice Boscorelli." She waved at Baily and headed into the terminal. She turned and waved one more time. The darkness was still there. It was in the back of her mind. Bosco didn't need to know about the darkness because by going home she would bring them all back into the light.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The sun was rising as the plane landed at JFK. Seajae shook of the wearness and stood up. No one knew she was coming. No one would be waiting for her. No one knew she was coming home. Hailing a cab she got in and gave the cabbie her address and settled in for the hour drive into the city.  
  
"You look tired." Seajae looked up as the cabbie turned onto the though way. She was dark skined with a Jamacan accent.  
  
"Long couple of days."  
  
"Ah but things are going to get better. They always will."  
  
"Yeah they do." Seajae watched the sunrise. Home was where she needed to be. That's all it was. She needed to be with her children. Her phone was ringing and she reached into her pocket.  
  
"Boscorelli."  
  
"You getting a tan yet?"  
  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Seven eighteen."  
  
"Yeah, So what now?"  
  
"The mob guys are getting hot and heavy."  
  
"They heading west?"  
  
"They want to know what Anthony Boscorelli was into in Cali."  
  
"Any idea how much money he owed them?"  
  
"You can't just go and write a check to the Itanlian Mob."  
  
"I can try. This is my family's safty Elliot. If I have to find Don Giovoni myself I will put an end to this." The cab driver stopped in front of her building. "I'll call you later." She hung up and handed the woman some bills.  
  
"You keep up what your doing sugar and all will be just fine." Seajae smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She got out of the cab and stood in front of her building. It was quiet but she knew what seven o'clock on a Saturday brought. The twins woke up Faith and Calab. Soon they would be headed to breakfast with Charlie at the cafe on eight street. Jimmy would wake up with baby Sean and Ireland and let Kim sleep. Joey and Kelly will pack up baby Amber and head to see Kelly's sister in New Jersey. And she would send Sully and Tatianna and there kids home and take her kids to Albany and hide out with Mikey for a while. No one needed to know wat she feared. No one would understand. She took her keys out of her pocket and quietly made her way to her apartment. 


	5. Indicredions

I own nothing and I'm sorry it took me so long to get to this...bad computer...Again keep reading my stories...I love writing them.

Chapter 5-Indiscretions

The apartment was quiet. To quiet. Seajae unstrapped her holster and laied her hand on the butt of her gun. She slowly made her way from room to room looking for her kids. A noise behind her made her draw her gun and piviot. Charlie Yokus put his hands in the air.

"Hey aunt Seajae...it's me Charlie." Seajae lowered her gun. "You just took ten years off my life."

"Your young. You won't notice." She holstered his gun. "Where are my kids?"

"Mike took them. He's staying in town. He wanted to see them so Sully brought them to his hotel." Charlie looked at his aunt. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just need to find them."

"Mom's got the address. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothings wrong Charlie." She went to the fridge and got a bottle of water. "Is your mom and dad home?"

"Yeah. Want me to go get them?"

"No. I'll go over there." She put her coat on the hook and followed Charlie next door. The twins were playing in the living room and Faith was making breakfast.

"Seajae! What are you doing home? Bosco said you weren't coming in until at least Monday."

"Change in plans. Bosco and Bailey will be coming home soon. Why aren't you getting ready to go to the diner?"

"Caleb got called into work. How's he taking everything?"

"Bailey or Bosco?" Seajae got a cup and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Both."

"Better then expected on both counts."

"Elliot called you about the Mob asking about you?"

"Yeah. I needed to come home and check things out."

"What are you going to do Seaj?"

"I don't know. Go to the head office and asked to talk to the man in charge of debt collection." Faith laughed.

"If I didn't know you better I would thing your kidding but I know your not. Your going down there aren't you?"

"I need to know if my family is in danger."

"I think you have a death wish." Seajae looked at the twins playing on the floor.

"The last thing I want to do is die Faith." Seajae set her cup down and headed for the door. "Tell Caleb I may need him later." Leaving her friend to ponder her behavior Seajae headed back to her apartment. She knew what she needed to do. She checked her watch. It was still early in California. She dialed a number she hadn't wanted to use. It had been years since she used her connections to get what she needed. Seajae knew she had to pull out all the stops if she was going to save her family.

"Café Italionio."

"Let me talk to the man."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Seajae Boscorelli." It took all of fifteen seconds for someone else to pick up the phone.

"What can I do for you Ms Boscorelli." The man's thick Italian accent made her cringe.

"I want a meeting with your boss. Strickly off the books."

"You know he doesn't like guests."

"I need to know why he's sending thugs after my family."

"Anthony Boscorelli had no family."

"Exactly how I want it to stay. But there's questions being asked and I want to know why."

"Someone's playing games with you Ms Boscorelli. No one from our family is asking about yours."

"Then who?"

"Who we may never know."

"I need to know. You know me Gino. I'll play fair."

"Fair. Yes that you've always been."

"I need to know what I'm up agaist."

"I'll put some feelers out. See what comes back to me."

"Thanks. I owe you one Gino."

"Your Maurice…he has always been the best of costomers. Him and Doyle…they keep the neighborhood safe. I like that."

"Just stay out of trouble and we'll always be there for you Gino."

"You found the man who hurt my granddaughter. You made sure he was never going to hurt another child. You did for me…now I do for you."

"I never asked for anything Gino. I just need to know."

"I understand. I'll call you when I know."

"Thank you Gino. We'll talk soon." Seajae hung up the phone. Gino Delamico was good people. His resturant was founded by the Italian mob but Gino…Gino was a good man. Lost his only grandchild to a pedophile that got lost in the system. Seajae found him and put him back into the system for the rest of his life. Gino's boss had the man killed his first day in Rikers. Same team different leauges in her book.

Bosco watched the sun rise. He hated the way him and Seajae left things. He knew better then to push her to far. But last night he needed her with him. He needed to feel safe. Seajae made him feel safe. She had been doing it for so long. She was his light when the dark overcame him. Lately the darkness was overtaking him a lot. He was getting better at hiding it. The anger he felt toward his father was taking its toll. Now there was Bailey in his life. The son that Anthony had hid from him for seventeen years. More the reason to hate the bastard.

"Nothing in the world like it is there Maurice." His hand made it to the grip of his gun but no further. "Hands where I can see them." Bosco felt the cold metal pressed agaist his scull. He raised his hands above his head.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want. I'm trying to enjoy the sunrise here."

"Ahhh ain't that sweet. The big bad officer Boscorelli wants to enjoy the sunrise. Well we have a little buisness to take care of before you can get on with your morning."

"What's that?"

"I want all your father's records."

"I think he sold them and replaced them with CD's about ten years ago." The gun was pressed harder into his head.

"That pretty wife of yours think your funny? Well we can take care of her with a phone call mister smart ass so I would take me a little more seriousley."

"Ok…what do you want?"

"Your father's business records."

"I don't know where they are." Bosco could bluff with the best of them but in this case he wasn't. "I just came for his body."

"You better find them." Bosco heard a sound behind them. The man kept the gun to his head as he looked behind him. Baily stood at the door of the hotel room.

"I know where they are. There in my mom's computer at the house." Bosco tried to see his son. Makes some sort of contact so he knew if he was scared or not. The man looked at the boy. "Let my dad go."

"You got a somewhat smart kid here Boscorelli."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." The man lowered his gun and took a step back and grabbed Baily. "Now don't you be stupid."

"I need whats on that computer. Your boy here will help me get it."

"You'll never get in. His mom was murdered yesterday. The house is crawling with cops." The man looked a little nervous.

"You lying."

"Ask him yourself."

"He's telling the truth…my mom was killed last night. That's why I'm staying here." The man looked at the man and the boy who looked so much alike.

"Let the boy go and take me. I can get you thought the police tape." Bailey tenced up. He was afaid for his father. Had his mom and Anthony been in something bigger then he thought. Now it was putting his dad in danger and maybe Bosco's wife and kids too.

"Take us there. I can get you into mom's and Tony's computer." The boy wasn't stupid. He knew that to get what he wanted the man needed both of them. He wasn't going to let his father down.

Seajae walked into the hotel. She had been followed but she didn't care. If the people who wanted her needed her so bad they could have her and leave her family alone. She walked to the pool and being trained the way she was she knew her family wasn't alone. Glancing around she knew that the business that took Caleb McKenzie away from his Saturday breakfast was her family. There were agents at every exit looking like tourist except for a gun placement here and there. As her kids and Sully's splashed in the small waterpark Sully, Doyle and Ty stood watch looking like proud parents yet their eyes always moving. They were safe. She took a step back and looked at her beautiful kids one last time and turned leaving them in the safe hands of her friends.

Bosco looked at the yellow tape surrounding Jordan's house. There was no police there. No cars watching the small house. The man sat in the back seat, a gun to his son's head.

"We can go around back. The computer is in the office at the back of the house." Baily was stronger then any seventeen-year-old should be. He didn't need this. Not now. His mother had been dead less then a day.

"Let the boy go." Bosco looked at the man in the mirror. "He has nothing to with this."

"I'm sure you don't know much about computers let alone the pass words to get me what I need to know."

"After he gets you in you let him go."

"You're in no position to negotiate Sgt. Boscorelli." He motioned the boy out of the car. Baily exited and Bosco got out of the car. The man wasn't fast enoght. As Baily exited Bosco shoved the door agaist the man's hand sending the gun flying. Bosco pushed the door harder jaming the man's hand in the door jam.

"Run Baily!" The boy was torn. He didn't want to leave his father yet he didn't want to disobay him. "GO!" The boy took off and Bosco pulled the man out of the car and pushed him agaist the trunk. As the man struggled Bosco slammed him hard agaist the trunk. "Don't even think about it." Bosco held the man agaist the car with all his weight. "Who the hell sent you?"

"You don't want to know." Bosco pushed harder agaist the man. He heard a siren in the distants and knew Baily had found help. He was tempted to beat the man into submission but his first priority was Baily and his safty. A minute later three police cars pulled up and relieved Bosco of his duty. Baily came out of one of them.

"I ran to the corner…they were at the donut shop." Bosco smiled and went to his son. He took him and hugged him tightly.

"Good going kid." He let him go and looked at the boy that was so much his father. "Why don't we see what your mom and Anthony were hiding in that computer." They headed to the back of the house.

"Do you think what they were doing was illeagle?" Baily knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from his father.

"Yeah. I think they were doing something really illeagle." They went to the computer and Baily booted it up. It took only a few minutes for him to hack into his mother's account. Bosco read the files over Baily's shoulder. Bosco turned and saw TC Calloway coming in the door. "You might want to look at this." TC came up behind Bosco and Baily. The headings and files were all in order. Jordan and his father were laundering money for more then just the Itailian but the whole eastern seaboard.

"Well we know why Jordan and Anthony were killed. Now we need to find out who wants you dead." TC looked at Bosco and then at Baily. Anthony Boscorelli's past indiscretions were living well past his death and TC Calloway was not liking where any of them were leading.


	6. Family Ties

Chapter Six: Family Ties

Sejae sat at the hotel bar and lit a cigarette. She should of left but she knew they would of been on her the second she left the hotel lobby. She made a couple of phone calls and sat herself in the courner of the bar. She could see everyone coming and going. The two men sitting at the far end of the bar had come in behind her and sat watching her ever since. She took a swig of the beer in front of her and watched the door. Her cell phone rang just as Elliot entered the bar.

"Boscorelli."

"The kids safe?"

"As Fort Knox. Why?" She heard a tone in her husband's voice she didn't like.

"We got trouble with a capital T. Seems my old man and his new wife were laundering lots of cash for more then one organization. By looks of it they had thier hands in everything the East Coast was dealing in."

"Bosco they want us dead."

"I know. It's time to run and hide." He watched his son pack. "We're on the next flight out of here."

"I can't get out of where I am but back ups on the way."

"Seajae."

"Bosco I'm ok. Elliot's here now. We'll fingure something out." She smiled at her friend. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Head to my grandfather's. We'll meet you there."

"I'm not going to Texas when you're there."

"It's the safest place Bosco. Please. If I know you an Bailey are safe I can handle things on this end."

"Seajae..."

"Bosco please. I what I'm doing. Trust me. I love you." She hung up the phone. Elliot looked at the men at the bar.

"You ok?"

"No. The kids are safe here but I want us all to get out of here before the whole thing comes tumbling down."

"Seajae it's all taken care of. Your uncle has the McBride jet waiting for you and the kids at an air strip about fifty miles in the Pensylvania wilderness. We just have to get you and the kids out of the city." Seajae looked at the men and then back to Elliot.

"I think we need a room." Seajae took Elliot's hand in hers. He smiled at her.

"I knew you'd break down and cheat on the man of yours." He clasped her hand. "Anyone who knows us wouldn't fall for it."

"But they don't know us." She looked into Elliot's eyes. "We can do this Elliot."

"I didn't say we couldn't." He leaned over and wispered. "Your always five thoughts ahead. How are we going to fake it past your family in the lobby?"

"We'll make sure we can avoid them." She dialed Ty's cell phone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Tell me your safe somewhere?"

"I'm in the bar. Take the kids and pack them up. Keep them as far away from the lobby as you can."

"Seajae…"

"Please Ty. Just pack them up and take them to the room. I'll meet you up there in a half- hour. Call my phone when you're safe upstairs."

"Ok. Take it easy." She hung up and leaned over and snuggled closer to Elliot.

"I need another drink." She motioned to the waitress. "You got back up?"

"The whole NYPD if I need it." He leaned over and wispered. "Just say the word."

"We can keep this in the family. For now."

"Seajae, this is bigger then the Boscorelli's."

"This is going to have do for now." Her phone rang at her waist and she checked to see if it was Ty. "All set?"

"Yeah." She hung up and started sliding out of the booth. Elliot right behind her. Holding her hand. They headed to the lobby and the front desk. The two men where three steps behind them.

"They're not falling back."

"Just head to the elevators. There's enough back up in this lobby to take down an army Seajae. You press two floors below the kids and take the steps up. Grab the kids. Get them the hell out of here." Elliot pushed Seajae toward the elevators and turned around pulling out his gun. "Move another step and I take you down." Seajae ran for the elevator as at least ten men surround the two that had been following her. She never looked back as she got in the elevator and pressed two floors above where the kids were. Her and Elliot made a great team and if anyone heard what he said to her they would be two floors up looking for her. She sprinted down the steps and though the door. Ty, Calab, Jimmy and Micheal stood by the service elevator holding it for her.

"Smart thinking keeping your phone on." Micheal carried the bag of things they abosultly needed and the others carried the Boscorelli children. Ty gave Angel to her mother. "Are you ok?" She looked at Ty.

"What the hell is going on Ty? I come home and they come after me like an animal." Seajae clung to her eldest daughter.

"What do you want me to say?" He looked at Calab. "Can you tell her what's going on?"

"I thought you would know. Heck I just watch her ass not look where it's headed." He held Hope and soothed her as she sqirmed wanting her mom.

"No one knows who those guys are?"

"Well I'm sure Elliot will find out." The door opened. Six of Calab's men were at the parking ramp exit waiting for them. They took them to the car Calab had left in the lot earlier. "God I'm glad I think three steps ahead." He put Hope in the car seat and took Mac from Jimmy. "You're aufully quiet Doherty. It's not like you."

"I don't like this Caleb. I don't like this one bit."

"Yeah I know the feeling." Seajae and Angel got in and Seajae buckeled up the girl and kissed and huged the other two children.

"Mommy's here now. We're going to meet daddy and this whole thing will be put behind us." Caleb got behind the wheel and the others got in the van. "I can't ask y'all to do this for me. It's too much. These guys want us dead."

"You're not asking. We do for you. You do for us. That's what families are for." Caleb put the van in gear and headed to safty. Seajae and covered the kids and ducked down hoping the men in the lobby didn't have back up outside.

Elliot headed to the hiway that would take him to the farthest place away from Seajae. Things were bad. The men following Seajae were CIA. They wanted her for questioning in the dealings of her father in law. It wasn't fair. Anthony Boscorelli finnally was out of their lives and he brought the worst trouble they had ever been in. The men would follow him. He knew they would. He wanted to be there to put Seajae on the plane to Texas but this was the way to go. Make them think she's a thousand miles away from the deserted Pennsylvania field Jackson had found to land the McBride jet and take Seajae and her kids to safty. He'd drive to Canada if it helped his friend get far enough away to be safe.

Bosco watched the Texas landscape role by. They landed in Austin twenty minutes ago and got a call at the gate from Olivia. No cell phone calls to Seajae or him were going to get though because someone with some big connections were tracing all their calls. Olivia was calling from a secure line in her precient. She told him to watch his back and some of Calab's FBI friends would meet them at the terminal. "Stay safe." She told him. How safe can they be with God knows who on their ass.

"Seajae?" Jimmy Doherty stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the plane. Seajae stood about a yard away. "Come on Seajae, we need to go."

"No. You need to stay here with your family Jimmy." She looked at him. He knew the storm that was brewing behind her dark sunglass wasn't a pretty one.

"They're all fine. Faith and Sully are at your place along with a half a dozon other people. Kim and the kids are safe."

"You're not safe with me Jimmy. Please."

"You're not telling Calab and Ty to stay. Or Mikey."

"They know how to take care of themselves. Micheal…we'll he's in just as much danger as me and Bosco."

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"I think you have a wife and three kids that need your ass more then me. Please Jimmy. Don't make this into a fight. I don't want to fight you." She took off her sunglasses and looked at her friend. "I love your family more then anything in this world and if I was resposible for something happening to you I couldn't live with myself Jimmy." Jimmy stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I can take care of myself and I swear I'll come back safe and sound to my family." She shrugged his hands off her.

"NO!" She took a step back. "Jimmy this isn't some game. You need to go home to Kim and you kids. I can't have you here. Just take the van and go back to the city and take care of your family."

"You know something your not telling me, don't you?" He looked at his friend of nearly ten years. She was a good lier but she could never lie to the one closest to her.

"Just go home and be with your family and let me take care of mine."

"Would you tell Elliot the same thing?"

"I would tell all of you to get as far away from me as possible if any of you would listen. Jimmy please…just do this one thing for me."

"Be safe Boscorelli." He took her in his arms and hugged her. "Don't get your ass killed because me and my family can't make it without you and yours." He sqeezed her tight and let her go. "Watch her ass Makenzie." He shouted to Caleb. The older man nodded and shouted back,

"Keep my family safe. I'll be back in a few days." Seajae entered the plane and Caleb shut the door behind her. He watched as she sat in the seat next to her sleeping children. Her uncle coming to sit in the seat facing her. She needed comfort now weather she thought so or not. Jack had only been back in her life a few months but sometimes family was the best comfort of all. Calab headed toward the cock pit and told the pilot to get them the hell out of here.

"Are you okay?" Jack looked at his only niece. His only living blood relitive he had left.

"I just want to go home and have this all go away." She looked out the window. "Maybe this family thing was never ment to be."

"This family thing. You make it sound like a pair of shoes your trying on. Seajae this is your life. You made it what it is good or bad. You can't change the way Anthony Boscorelli made his life. You can't do anything about the way his life interfeared with yours. It's too late."

"You think I don't know that. I just want to have a normal life. I can't go a day without a crisis." She rubbed her eyes. "I don't know how much longer I can go on like this."

"You'll do it as long as you have to to get by. Seajae you love your husband and kids more then anything. You'll do what you have to to make it." Jack took her hands in his. "I love you Seajae. I never knew how much family ment till I came back to you and yours. I lost everyone and I let you go. I didn't know what I was missing till that day I came home to you. You don't know what your missing till you've lost it. I lost you for a lot of years and I regret every day we wern't together. If you lost this you would regret it. If you walked away you would never make it past tomorrow."

"When can I say enough is a enough."

"When your dead." He stood up. "And I don't think that's going to be for a long time." He took his niece and hugged her. He hoped he was right. He couldn't bare loosing what was left of his family. Seajae was all he had left of his brother, of his father and mother. She was made strong and bread to be a fighter. He had to let her fight her battle. But he wanted to help her. Help her though whatever Anthony Boscorelli was into. His government connections only went so far as did Seajae's and Calab's. Why wasn't the government they all worked for at one time or another protecting her. He needed to know. Needed answers. He pushed Seajae away and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to make this right Seajae. I owe it to you and your family."

"You don't owe me anything Jack. You were young. You knew nothing about raising a child."

"Your all I have left. I need to make sure you raise your family. You're the last of the McBride's."

"I'm a Boscorelli now."

"Even better. Your kids will grow up strong and wise. And you'll be there for them. Forever and always." Jack stood and sat across from her again. "Get some rest. I have a feeling you'll need it." Seajae closed her eyes and let the sleep she'd been fighting take over her. Rest was the last thing she shoud be doing but it was the one thing that would keep her going. For herself and her family.


	7. Safe Landing

Chapter Seven: Safe Landing

Bosco watched his wife sleep. She looked like a child curled up on the plane's sofa. Her blond hair pulled back from her face. Things were so screwed up. They should be at home. Together. Not here. There was something wrong about the whole mess his father was into. Something that put his whole family in danger. Seajae stired. Her eyes opening quickly.

"Hey…it's ok baby." He moved next to her and took her in his arms. "God I missed you." He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled closer to him.

"Not as much as I missed you." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and took in the scent that was her husband.

"The kids think they're in heavan. Horses and fields."

"Ghosts and memories."

"I don't think they found those yet."

"They were here. When I came back after I got out of my Marshall Training. Sitting at the table like nothing had happened." Bosco looked down at her.

"Your parents?"

"My parents, grandparents, aunt and uncle and my brothers. Mac looks so much like them." She sat up. "They were all waiting for me." Seajae looked at Bosco. "Daddy smiled at me and mama cried. Ghosts…all of them but they looked so real. I fell to my knees and cried. Mama put her arms around me and we cried together. They said good-bye and I never came back here. I couldn't bear them not being here. So I hired some people to clean now and then and keep the horses. I don't know if I can face the place Bosco."

"It's a house Seajae. Just a big old house with tons of sweet memories and just one horrible one. If I have learned one thing from you and your gift is that the good…it always out weighs the bad."

"Bosco…I don't know if I can handle this one. It feels so wrong. So…I just can't do it. I can't fight this one. I don't think I'm strong enough."

"You're stronger then any woman I know. You can make it though anything. I love you Seajae Marie McBride Boscorelli." He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Fear and his wife were no strangers but whatever his father was into put more fear into both of them then ever before. "It's just a house Seajae."

"I know. I just hope I'm stronge enough to face the ghost that aren't there any more." They stood up and headed for the house.

Elliot pulled into his driveway in Brooklyn after midnight. Apparently whoever was on Seajae's tail was serious about getting her. He was nearly to the Canadian boarder before they gave up following him. He got out of the car and he never knew what hit him. He reached for his gun but it was too late. As he slipped into darkness all he could think of was what would Katie say when she found him.

"We took the GPS out of all our phones for the time being. Changed the numbers and made them untraceable." Caleb McKenzie sat next to Bosco outside the McBride ranch in West Texas. "Did you know your wife is a computer wiz too?"

"Nothing with her surpises me anymore." Bosco looked out at the night sky. The stars were so bright Bosco wondered if he'd ever really seen them in the New York sky.

"There's a list of numbers by the phone. The number here will be rerouted and redirected so many times it'll make anyone who's tracing it head spin." Caleb looked at the man who had made Seajae McBride a human again. He was tence and ready to jump at the least sign of danger. That wasn't always a good thing. "You going to be okay?"

"Why do people always ask me that? My family is put in the line of fire because of my child beating, alcoholic father. I find a son I never knew I had and my wife is wound tighter then a gairtar string. I'm fine Caleb." Bosco stood up and put his hands on his hips and looked out over the field in front of him. "This isn't going to go away is it?"

"What? The danger?"

"No, this danger. They won't give up will they."

"They have the CIA on the payrole. You know how that always turns out."

"Yeah and it sucks." Caleb's phone rang. He took it out of his breast pocket and answered it. Bosco took three steps forward and took a deep breath. He wasn't in the mood to go to bed. He had slipped Seajae a sleeping pill and he knew when she awoke she'd have his head but she needed to sleep. He turned when he heard Caleb swear softly, close his phone and get up. "Should I ask?"

"No. I need to get back." He turned and Bosco followed.

"You were never very good at hiding things McKenzie." Caeb turned as he picked up his jacket.

"You have to keep your mouth shut. Because your wife gets wind of this there's no keeping her from going back to New York." Bosco looked at Caleb. "Someone got to Elliot." For a second Bosco couldn't breath. The last few days he'd been feeling like Elliot Stabler was a thorn in his side. Always there for Seajae when he couldn't be. But he always knew Elliot had her back. Like she knew Faith had his.

"When?"

"Seems he took Seajae's tail on a ride though the New York country side. He lost them and headed home. His car was found parked in front of the house. Katie heard him pull up and got worried when fifteen minutes past and he didn't come in the house. The driver's door was open and his phone was on the ground next to the car. Doesn't look like he even knew what hit him. No blood, no trace so far."

"You have your men on it?"

"Do you even have to ask? After you Seajae value's that man more then anything."

"Yeah." Bosco went to the refigerator and got a bottle of water.

"You don't like that they're so close?"

"It's nothing. Just those pangs every man gets when their wife spends more time with her partner then her husband."

"Been there. You my friend started a fight or two at my house." Bosco looked at Caleb, surpised. "What you don't think you're the only one whos wife has a man for her best friend and partner and feels jelouse."

"I guess I just didn't realize me and Faith…we haven't been partners for a long time."

"But you've been friends for fifteen years." Caleb put his jacket on. "Let it all go Boscorelli. Seajae loves you more then life it's self. I knew that from the moment I saw you two together. Next to Jack, I've knowen Seajae longer then anyone and till she found you she let no one in. Not even me. You opened her up to a wonderful life that included love and family. Hell me too for that matter. Don't ever in a million years think that Seajae would turn her back on you and everything you have." Caleb woke Ty up from the couch. "Time to take off Davis." Groggily Ty got to his feet.

"You ok?" He asked Bosco. Even half -asleep his friend was worried about him.

"Yeah. Get back to that beautiful wife and daughter. And tell Alex we'll have this mess cleaned up before her due date." He shook his friends' hand and pulled him into a short man like embrace. "Take care Ty."

"Yeah man, you too." He headed to the door with Caleb behind him. Before he left Caleb turned and looked at his friend.

" I'll call as soon as I hear or find out anything. Remember what I said." Bosco nodded and patted the man on his back as he exited the door. Closing it behind Caleb he locked all three locks and leaned agaist the door. Closing his eyes he said a prayer for Elliot. He had saved Seajae more then once. Not only on the Job but her personal life too. He was their friend and he was missing. How was he going to keep this from Seajae? He knew he had to. If he didn't she'd be on the next plane to New York and when it landed she'd have a big red bulls-eye on her chest. Shutting off the last of the lights Bosco headed upstairs to bed and the arms of the most incredible woman he had ever know.


	8. Friends In Low Places

Chapter Eight- Friends In Low Places 

Seajae woke up to find Bosco lying next to her clinging tightly to her. Almost like he wanted to be sure she didn't get up and leave without waking him. Snuggling closer she knew her husband had slipped her a tranqulizer with her asprine. She hadn't slept in days. She felt better now. Maybe she could think better now. Maybe things would be easier today then they had been yesterday. She felt a breeze and turned to check if Bosco had opened the window. He hadn't.

"I'm home mama." She wispered. The breeze got colder. Seajae looked to the foot of the bed. A shadowy figure stood at the end of the bed. The woman smiled. Seajae wasn't scared. Her mother was here to help. To see what her daughter had done with her life.

"She's as beautiful as you said she was." Bosco wispered.

"You can see her too?"

"Yes." She sat up and the figure nodded once and disappeared.

"She's looking over us. We'll be safe."

"Along with the alam system Jack instaled I think we don't have to worry about anyone getting in here." Bosco turned and looked at his wife. "Morning Sunshine." He kissed her.

"Morning." She kissed him back letting her fear wash away. "I had a good rest." She gave him a look.

"You needed to sleep." He layed back down and pulled Seajae on top of him. "I don't want to loose you to exhaustion."

"You know I'm stronger then that honey."

"I know." He hugged her close. "We should get up and check on the kids."

"It's awfully quiet."

"Jack stocked their rooms with every toy and game known to man. Even Bailey's."

"I think he's trying to make up for leaving me in foster care."

"He really doesn't need to do that you know."

"I know and I've told him. But if it makes an old man happy."

"He's only ten years older then me."

"Face Boscorelli you are old. And getting older every day." Bosco started tickling her and she grabbed a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"You're so in trouble Seajae." He flipped her over on her back and straddled her. "Say you take it back." He laughed as she tried pushing his hands away from her stomach.

"No." She laughed as he tickeled her. They were both laughing so hard they barly heard the knock on the door. Bosco stopped and twisted off of her and went to the door. Jack was standing on the other side.

"Oh…hi Jack. Were we making too much noise?"

"Didn't notice. There's a phone call for you downstairs. Caleb."

"Okay. Be right down." He closed the door and grabbed his jeans. "I'll meet you downstairs." He put on his jeans and grabbed his t-shirt. "A friend of Jack's is coming to take you shopping. Seems we all left without luggage. He thought you might want a change of clothes."

"Yeah that would be nice." He went over and kissed her. "I'll be down in a few minutes." Bosoc left. He was hiding something. Seajae knew her husband better then she knew herself. He was deffinatly hiding something.

"Hey Caleb." Bosco picked up the phone in the big leather bound office. "What do have?"

"A big fat zip." The FBI agent sighed. "We went over everything with a fine tooth comb. I called out every expert I could get a hold of."

"How's Katie and the kids?"

"Good. Holding up better then to be expected. Bosco I'm going to do what I can. I have every agency I can get on this. But I don't how many more strings I can pull." Jack came into the room and looked at his niece's husband. He didn't look anymore rested since yesterday.

"Do what you can Caleb." Jack motioned Bosco to hand him the phone. "Jack wants to talk to you." He handed him the phone.

"Caleb."

"Jack."

"I got a few connections in Washington."

"I could use all the help I can get. Thanks Jack."

"Anything I can do to get this over and done." He handed the phone to Bosco and headed back to the kitchen. Bosoc watched the older man and sighed.

"I don't how long I can keep this from Seajae so do what you can."

"You know I will. Faith says to take care."

"Tell her we will and you too. I don't need to worry about your guys along with everything else."

"Don't worry." The line went quiet and Bosco hung up. He turned to see Seajae standing in the doorway. Jack behind her. He shook his head as if to say he was sorry for not stopping her.

"What's happened?" Bosco looked at her. Her eyes full of fear.

"Seajae you need to take a deep breath. If your not completely calm you'll blow what I don't want to tell you way out of perpotion." She glared at Bosco with her 'don't mess with my head' look.

"The longer you stall telling me what's happened the more out of perportion I'm going to blow." He took her sholders and looked her in the eye. God he was not looking forward to doing this.

"Promise me when I tell you, you will not go off half cocked." Again with the look.

"Maurice Boscorelli you better tell me what the hell is going on before I beat it out of you."

"Seajae…Last night when Elliot got home from loosing those guys who were following you…" He could feel Seajae tence under his hands. "he never made it in the house." Bosco knew he was headed straight into the eye of a storm. He could see it in her eyes. Feel it under his hands. Backing her up agaist the wall he brace himself agaist her. "You need to chill Seajae."

"Let me go."

"Not till you take a deep breathe and promise me you will not go running out of here. Not that you would get very far but none the less I don't want to have to chase you over the Texas county side." He felt her body push agaist him again. "Now Seajae Marie McBride Boscorelli don't even go there. I will not fight you."

"Then let me go."

"Calm down. Please."

"I am calm. Now let me go." He released her a little.

"Please…the kids are outside. You'll scare them if you go bull doze out of here." She looked at Bosco and then at Jackson.

"Just let me go Bosco. I'm fine." He knew better. Her body language alone yelled anger. Her voice was tence and he knew better then to hold her much longer because husband or not he was standing in her way.

"Seajae." Jackson felt the cold breeze behind him and the voice was almost a wisper. Turning he looked where the voice was coming from. He saw her at the top of the stairs. "Cathleen?" Both Seajae and Bosco turned to see the haunting figure. Bosco tightened his hold on his wife but she didn't move. She looked at her mother standing at the top of the stairs looking as real as any real person. She looked like an Indian Princess. Her dark hair flowing around her. Seajae tenced as the figure disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"I think she's telling you something." Bosco's voice was nearly a wisper.

"Yeah. Where to find Elliot." She looked at Bosco. "Call Caleb. Tell him to find the warehouse on 89 th with the blue roof. I think Faith will know which one I'm talking about. He's in the cellar."

"She told you all that?"

"Yeah. She did." Seajae lifted her arms and wraped them around her husband. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I know how much you care about out friends. When one hurts, we all hurt." The phone rang again and Jack answered it. Seajae kissed Bosco and held him close.

"I'm scared Bosco." He held her and closed his eyes.

"I know baby. I know."

"This isn't good at all." TC Calloway looked at the file in front of him. He had knowen that Anthony Boscorelli was in it deep but he didn't realize how deep. It was getting deeper by the minute and Seajae and Maurice Boscorelli were no where near safe. He dialed the number of the FBI agent friend of the Boscorelli's to inform him of the newest crime Anthony and Jordan wer involved in.

"Mc Kenzie."

"TC Calloway here agent McKenzie."

"Hi. What can I do for you Luietenant?"

"It's what I can do for you. I found some more of Anthony and Jordan Boscorelli's files. They are into some seriouse crap."

"Do I want to know?"

"No. Because if its as big as I think it is the Boscorelli's are going to be into hiding for a long, long time."

"Okay lay it on me."

"In order of severity or would you like them in alphabetical order."

"Just give it to me."

"Human trafficing, drug trafficing, money laundering, prostitution, arms dealing. It seems the elder Boscorelli's ran the gammot."

"So it's no telling who or what is after Bosco and his family."

"It could be anyone or any thing at this point."

"Thanks for calling TC. It's just more bad news to add to the growing pile."

"If I find out anything else I'll let you know."

"Thanks. Talk later." TC hung up and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wished he could make all this go away for the Bocorelli's. They were good people. Good cops. The world needed people like them. Shutting the file he opened another. He hoped he didn't find anymore connections to anymore crimes. He didn't like the friends Anthony and Jordan made over the years and the list of them were getting longer and longer. Talk about friends in low places. TC would have to start looking under rocks if Anthony's friends got any lower.


	9. The Next Best Thing

Chapter Nine: The Next Best Thing

Seajae sat on the front porch of the big old house she was born in. She lit a cigarette and looked over the expasion of land in front of her. Elliot was safe and sound. They had found him in the warehouse on 86th street just like her mother had showed her. Having the power she had was strang and magical on days like today. The visions that came sometimes haunted her. She was learning to live with it every day. The screen door opened and Bailey stepped out onto the porch.

"It's getting late. Dad's putting the kids to bed." Seajae turned to look at the boy who was so much like his father.

"That sounds so right."

"What?"

"You calling Bosco 'dad'." The boy smiled shyly.

"I never had anyone to call that before."

"Not even Anthony?"

"It never felt right." He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for what they're doing to you and Bosco."

"Who?"

"My mom and Anthony. Even dead they're causing trouble."

"It's not your fault Bailey. Don't ever think that."

"I just wish when they died so did their problems."

"They will. Give it time. As soon as we get this all figured out we can get back to our lives."

"You don't think they will find us here?"

"They may find us but they can't get us. Jackson has the place wired so tight a deer couldn't get within a mile of this place." She pointed to the stand of trees that sourrounded the house and out buildings. "And in those trees I suspect are men that know more about protecting people then even me or your father.

"Jack works for the government?"

"I guess so. I never really asked what he did. All I know is he's been watching my back even when I don't know it."

"That's nice to have someone around like that."

"Well you have lots of someones who be around for you like that. Your father and I have lots of friends who have our back if you haven't noticed." She looked at the setting sun. "They'll be there for you too."

"I'm a stranger."

"Your family. Our family." She looked at the boy and wondered how Bosco had suffered at his age with his father's constant beatings. Seajae couldn't imagian what her husband had been though. The screen door opened and closed again and she Bosco came to sit next to her and Bailey.

"What going on out here."

"Just talking. How'd the kids go down?"

"Like rocks. I think all that shopping a horse back riding did them in." Bosco looked at his son and his wife. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. Just wishing the family reniounion was on better terms." Seajae took Bosco's hand. "I was telling him about the rest of the family."

"You could be here all night." He smiled. "They're going to love you Bailey." Bosco sat behind his wife and cradled her between his legs. It had been along time since they had been together like this. Just the family. Plus they had a new addition. Too bad every damn orginized crime family on two coasts wanted them dead. He felt safe here. Safer then he felt in a long time. Baily looked at his new found father and step mother. He felt closer to them in the last few days then he had to Jordan and Anthony his whole life.

"I'm going to say goodnight." Baily stood up. "I want to thank you again for taking me in like this."

"Taking you in was the easiest thing in the world." The boy smiled and headed into the house. Bosco hugged Seajae close. "You okay sweety?" He wispered. Shaking her head she closed her eyes and let the warmth of her husbands arms around her seep into her bones.

"I wish I could wake up tomorrow and this would all be a dream. Except for Baily." Bosco smiled and stroked his wife's hair.

"Yeah but unfountunately this is our life." He looked out over the Texas land Seajae was born on. "Why did it take so long for us to come here?"

"Our lives have been pretty busy these last ten years I guess." Seajae opened her eyes and looked over the country side with her husband. "I was afraid of the ghosts."

"She's not so scarry now is she?" Seajae smiled.

"I forgot how much I missed her." Bosco hugged her tighter.

"I betcha her and my ma are making plans. Telling stories. We could be in a lot of trouble you know that."

"Who would of though. Maurice Boscorelli believing in ghost and all that goes along with it."

"You tell anyone outside this family and I will have to silece you." Seajae turned and looked at her husband.

"And you plan on doing this how?" He pulled her up and kissed her. She moved in his arms and deepened the kiss.

"Do you two ever give it a rest?" Jack came out on the porch with a cup of coffee. Bosco kissed his wife one more time soundly and looked over at her uncle.

"Jelouse old man?" Bosco smiled. Jack smiled back.

"Kinda." Seajae turned and sat back on the step. "I wish it could always be like this. Everyone safe and sound and together."

"It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it." But they knew that soon the phone would ring or an alam would sound and the real world would slide back in and take over. Until then the family would relish the time they had here together.


	10. Home Is Where The Heart Needs To Be

Chapter Ten- Home Is Where The Heart Needs To Be 

Seajae knew things were never going to be the way they were. Lying in bed she looked at the ceiling and wondered what might have been if she handn't walked into the sqaud room of the 5-5 that day. Would she ever have met Bosco or any of her friends? She knew the answer to that. Turning she watched her husband sleep. He was a beautiful man. So strong and wise. A man who knew when to fight and when to say it was time to go home. But until home was safe they were here. Sleeping in the room her mother had given birth to her thirty-eight years ago. Lying back down on her back she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. Visions came thundering at her at record speeds. People and images she couldn't keep up with. She tried to pull herself out of the vision but it pushed her down like a weight on her chest. The visions slowed. Things from the past trickled into her mind.

"Seajae?" She heard her mother's voice from somewhere in the clouds of visions.

"Mama…I'm scared."

"Don't be. Just find what you need and go home to your friends and family. They need you." Seajae relaxed and looked between the visions. She saw her life before and after meeting Bosco. Bosco's father hurting a young Bosco and Mikey. Bosco pushing his father agaist a wall at the bar the night of Angela's funeral.

"Old man if you have any sence you'll walk out of here now before my wife gets back and kicks your ass."

"She'll leave you just like your mother left me."

"It will be her choice. But I will never lay a hand on her."

"The bitch will make you angry and it will take all you have not to beat her scencless." Bosco drew his gun so quickly that if she wasn't slowing things down in her mind Seajae never would have noticed it.

"I should kill you now you son of a bitch. Don't you ever talk about my wife like that ever again. Better yet get the hell out of here and never step foot near me or my family again." Bosco pushed his father aside and out the back door. He replaced his gun in his holster behind his back and headed for the restroom. More flashes went though her mind stopping here and there at happy momments in her life and things she didn't understand. Then with out warning Seajae was standing on the beach next to Vincent Boscorelli.

"He had every right to shoot me where I stood that day."

"You want me to covince you of something different."

"You are a fiesty one aren't you? I knew the moment he pulled that gun that he grew a set of balls since the last time I saw him. I should thank you for that."

"Your son grew up to be an honoralble man in spite of your upbringing."

"They won' t hurt you. All they want are the disks."

"Disks?"

"Ask Baily. He knows."

"He's a child."

"He know's where his mom hid things from me. She was the one in bed with the mob. I found out and she killed me. I tried calling. To protect my grandchildren. Tell Maurice I loved him very much, even though I never told him." Seajae sat up with a start. She was breathing heavy gasping like she had been held under water.

"Seajae?" Bosoc sat up. He could almost see her heart beating out of her cheast. "Seajae baby…what is it?" She tried to catch her breath. Bosco pushed her legs over the edge of the bed and put her head between them. "Breath baby…come on." Seajae took a deep breath. It caught in her throat and then everything seemed to release. Her breathing slowly came back to normal.

"I'm loosing my mind."

"Baby you're the only one around here who keeps us sain." He rubbed her shoulders. "Tell me about it."

"Jordan killed your father."

"How did you come about with this information?"

"You're father." Bosco stopped rubbing her back. Froze by the words his wife had just told him. "He told me Jordan was the one working with the mob and he found out and tried to warn us but she killed him before he got a hold of us."

"So pop had gone legit?"

"He tried to protect us but he couldn't get to us in time. Baily knows where the disks are that they want. Your father said he knew where she kept things from him. And that he was proud of you and he loved you." Seajae got up. She couldn't stand to sit any longer. "He looked so scared for us Bosco. So fragile." Pacing she knew it was over. The hiding. The running. A knock starteled her. "Come in."

"Seajae…" It was Baily. "Something freaky just happened."

"Join the club." Seajae smiled and went to the boy. "What happened Baily?"

"I saw Anthony. I mean I think I did."

"Yeah well there's a lot of ghost running around here. What did he say?"

"Nothing he just smiled."

"Do you know where your mom hid things from Anthony?"

"Yeah. In the cubbard above the stove. There's a faulse back on the fan that runs up though there. Mom kept money from her ex boyfriends up there. Why?"

"The disks the mob wants are there." Seajae picked up the phone. "TC's going to love me." She dialed hoping this phone call would put an end to her families suffering.

TC Calloway looked at the disks. He had a choice to make. What was on those disks put a whole department on alert and a family he'd grown to care about in danger. There was also an obligation to the badge he wore so proudly. What was on those disks could bring down more then one crime syndicate. Damn. He was between a rock and a hard place. Shaking his head he made his decision. TC dialed the phone.

"Seajae. I got the disks. Caleb is on his way to get them."

"I owe you TC."

"We're even. Just take care of your family." He hung up the phone. The Boscorelli's were safe. For the time being.

The phone call came at dawn. Seajae sat on the porch coffee in one hand cigarette in the other. She hadn't slept since the dream of Vincent and proof that Jordan had all the secrets hid above her stove. She jumped when the shrill of the phone broke the foggy Texas morning. With one phone call it was over. The mob's each got their disks and the threat agaist the Boscorelli's and their friends and family was gone. Seajae wished all their other problems would disappear that easily.

"So you'll be going home?" Jack stood on the step next to his niece.

"We should but I hate to leave the peace here."

"You're needed there. As much as I love having you and your kids here you're needed back in the big city."

"You will spend more time with us up there won't you?"

"You bet." He put his arm around her and hugged her close. "I missed your growing up. I won't let that happen again."

"Thank you for everything Jack. For having my back on this and all the other things in the past. I seem to forget sometimes that you were always there."

"Not when things got heavy."

"When I needed you. Don't ever think that I didn't know." Bosco walked out with his coffee.

"Morning." Seajae and Jack turned around.

"Morning baby." She slipped out of Jack's embrace into his.

"All's well on the home front I take it?"

"As well as New York can be without two of it's best crime fighters."

"We'll I guess we can head home."

"I'm going to miss you all here."

"We're going to come back Jack. As much as I love it here New York needs us too."

"And New York is as dear to you as this place. You need to be where your heart is." Jack smiled. "Gives me an excuse to head to the Big Apple. I'll tell Nico to get the plane ready to go." He went inside leaving Bosco and Seajae alone.

"Let's make this a habbit."

"Running from the mob?"

"No visiting here. I'm sorry we didn't do it sooner." Bosco hugged his wife.

"Every chance we get."

"I love you Bosco."

"I love you too. Let's get our kids and go home." They walked upstairs hand in hand. The love the Boscorelli's share brought family's and friends together and kept them together for a lot of years to come. They learned after all they have been though that love is what you make of it. And most importantly home is wherever their heart needs to be.


End file.
